1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel including a bead spacer and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel including a first substrate, a second substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second substrates.
The liquid crystal display displays an image using the liquid crystal layer in which liquid crystal molecules are arranged in response to voltages applied to the first and second substrates. However, a nonuniform cell gap between the first and second substrates causes variations in thickness of the liquid crystal layer, thereby distorting the image.
To maintain the uniform cell gap, a spacer is disposed between the first and second substrates. The spacer may be classified as a column spacer and a bead spacer. When the bead spacer is applied to the liquid crystal display, there are situations where the uniform cell gap is not maintained because the bead spacer is difficult to form at a desired position.